Annoying
by deity of death1
Summary: It's those insignificant and significant things that make me love you, hate you, and that of which is all in between. SasuSaku. InnerSakura's POV.


**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** is not mine, nor will it ever be.

**Authoress' Notes** - Written in Inner Sakura's perspective. If profanity overwhelms you, then please don't read any further. The words were written to give the story a kind of cynical atmosphere. So please, don't take any of this as an offense. It's a fictional story, nothing less. Thank you for heeding the warning. (Please disregard any and all grammatical mistakes in this one-shot...(_cringe_)...Eheh...) This is somewhat like a ramble... It goes from one subject to another to another to another... on and on. I purposely made it that way. It goes from dramatic to cynical, to lighthearted to somewhat angsty. Yes; I know... It's messed up. XD Rated for the profanity.

* * *

**Annoying****

* * *

**

"You're annoying."

A statement.

One can't simply call it a mere sentence, for it's more than just that; it's a _fucking declaration_.

* * *

Resolute.

Clear.

Curt.

Never said with any hesitance, isn't that right, Uchiha?

You never were one to hold back, were you?

* * *

Indifferent.

Apathetic.

Insensitive.

All adjectives that tell you the same fucking thing over and over again.

That you're incapable of caring.

Of feeling any sort of weak, fucking emotion.

...I take that back.

* * *

Rage.

Fury.

Anger.

Spite.

Do any of those words ring a bell?

_Hmmm?_

Without those _pathetic._ _motherfucking._ emotions, you would be but a shell, nothing more than a fucking robot.

_Oh my..._

But aren't you one already?

I gasp in shock. I reel in surprise of this new revelation.

..._Fuck_ no! It seems that I've learned one more fucking, enlightening thing about you today, Uchiha.

I feel so damn proud of my achievement.

...Don't you?

...Hmmm?

What's that?

Silence.

...I sort of anticipated that answer.

* * *

Love. 

I suppose that many might call it a weak, useless emotion.

But truly, it's not.

Because it tears, it destroys, it stretches your whole being until you want nothing more than to die.

You never know how much it hurts until you have experienced it.

* * *

It makes me wonder what ever made me fall in love with you. 

I'm quite sure it wasn't the attitude.

* * *

There was always that dream... that you would suddenly realize the extent of my feelings and would... somehow reciprocate them. 

Of course, that is but a childish fantasy.

Weren't we all young once?

There was me, fantasizing about my life with you, and there was Naruto, dreaming of becoming Hokage... and then there was you. The good dreams would have your brother castrated and tortured... I simple can't imagine how the nightmares would turn out.

Horrible, horrible mental images.

* * *

But I stumbled and stumbled, and you never were the one to help me up. 

I fell and fell behind and you did nothing, nothing, exept walk further away...

At times like these, it's quite easy to remember why Naruto calls you a bastard.

* * *

Sometimes, I just want to cry out in frustration, to let all of these suppressed feelings, words, curses out. 

They would leak out of course, but it's almost always never enough.

Never.

* * *

Got to hell... 

Go to hell...

Go to hell...

* * *

And I find myself hating you each day... 

Hating your entire being until tears of frustration and confusion threaten to drop from my eyes.

But there's always that small, tiny part of myself, that I loathe and loathe, that tells me to hang on.

Even though it seems futile.

Even when I feel like I can handle it no more.

And to this day, that part of me is still persisting.

* * *

And I hate you, hate you, love you, hate you...

* * *

Looking back, I wonder what I ever found endearing about you. 

I hate the way you keep to yourself. What are you? Some fucking android?

Is that mouth of yours only capable of spewing insults and derogatory statements?

But I suppose that it can not be helped... A respectable ninja such as yourself wouldn't bother with petty comments.

And to think of all of those wasted mornings in front of the mirror...

Such a pity.

* * *

I hate the way that you hardly ever open your mouth, that you hardly ever listen to me, that you're so hell bent on revenge... 

that you're...

you.

It's those insignificant and significant things that make me love you, hate you, and that of which is all in between.

* * *

You're a smart boy; you'll figure it out sooner or later.

Because, Uchiha, I'm not the only godforsaken annoying thing out there.

**

* * *

**

End

**

* * *

**

deity of death1


End file.
